


Want & Need

by ekbe_vile



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, drunk!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbe_vile/pseuds/ekbe_vile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed may not be the only psychic in the mill house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want & Need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I had feelings.

“I know what you’re thinking,” John says. “You’re thinking that I’m drunk, and sloppy drunk at that. You should give me an aspirin and a glass of water and put me to bed. But you won’t, will you Chas? Because you’re also thinking it’s been a while since you’ve had your cock sucked, since you’ve come deep inside a warm body and not your own hand. And you’re remembering I’m quite good with my mouth when it’s not filled with lies, and you don’t have to be gentle, not with me. I won’t let you.”

John’s breath is heavy with cigarettes and alcohol and the summer humidity is glossy on his brown, even if the millhouse is cool. Chas’ hands are on John’s hips - he doesn’t know when they settled there, although it was probably around the same time John straddled his lap and starting putting all these filthy thoughts in his head.

Chas digs his thumbs into the vulnerable flesh below the crests of John’s pelvis, and Constantine responds with a theatrical moan, head falling back and eyes sliding closed as he tries to rub his cock on Chas’ stomach.

“I know what you’re thinking, too,” Chas says. “You want to get fucked hard and fast, and you’re thinking I’m desperate enough to do it. Maybe this time I’ll even hurt you, slap you around a bit before I fuck your ass until you bleed.”

John shudders. “You’re thinking I’m using you to punish myself,” he murmurs. He starts fingering the buttons free on Chas’ shirt. “When it’s done, you’ll be all alone with your guilt.”

Chas grabs his wrists, moves John’s arms behind his back and holds them pinned there with one hand. “You’re thinking that I can’t do it. That I won’t, because I’m better than you.”

There’s a moment, a beat when John says nothing, when he sucks in a shaky breath and lowers his eyes. “You’re thinking you’ll do it.” He’s whispering, now. “You might even enjoy it...but only if you can take care of me, after. Heal the hurt.”

Chas hears his own truth in John’s voice, releases his hands and pulls him in for a kiss. “You’re thinking you’ll let me,” he murmurs into John’s mouth, his own lips aching and heavy with sensation and the taste of him. “Thinking, maybe even John Constantine deserves some comfort, now and then.”

The tension goes out of John’s muscles and he relaxes into Chas’ arms, against his chest. “Seems then we understand each other,” he smiles, turning his head to lay lazy kisses on Chas’ neck, under his jaw.

“Seems we do,” Chas agrees. He scoops John up in a bridal carry as he stands, makes for the privacy of his own bedroom.

John would protest if he weren’t dizzy drunk; instead he makes a soft, pleased sound and loops his arms around Chas’ neck. “Yeah,” he says, “yeah I think we do.”


End file.
